Currently, a multimedia broadcast/multicast (Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service, MBMS for short) service is widely applied to a Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE for short) system. Same service data of the broadcast/multicast service can be sent to all users in one or more cells by broadcasting, thereby saving signaling overheads. A user acquires a user service description (User Service Description, USD for short) by using a broadcast/multicast service center (Broadcast Multicast Service Center, BM-SC for short), where the USD includes start time (start time), service duration (duration), and an MBMS service area identifier list (MBMS SAI list) of an MBMS service that can be selected by the user, and one or more frequencies on which the MBMS service is broadcast. The MBMS service area identifier list is used for indicating a broadcast range of the MBMS service.
Currently, a solution for ensuring continuity of an MBMS service is urgently needed in the industry, so as to implement continuity and accuracy of receiving the MBMS service by a user equipment.